


Mnemosurgeon Nuisance

by RedRobots



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRobots/pseuds/RedRobots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a late night in the Institute and Trepan is getting needy for Lobe's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mnemosurgeon Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> With all the Trepan art suddenly going around tumblr I really wanted to write something with him and who better to put him with than Lobe?
> 
> For those unfamiliar or can't remember Lobe, he's at the end of MTMTE 11 putting Senator Shockwave into his new body.
> 
> Beta'ed by Freeskywarp and Londonprophecy

It was late into the night. The institute felt completely empty to the two mechs left there. The lights flickered in the corridor as Lobe examined their last body of the night.

Lobe made a small sound in thought as he looked through emotionless bodies the institute had to offer; deciding which would be most punishable for the mech in question. Trepan copied the sound and leaned on Lobe’s back. With Lobe’s usual assistant gone, Trepan had been volunteered to take his place which the mnemosurgeon found to be a nuisance.

“Lobe please”, he whined and pressed more into the larger mech’s back. “I can’t wait anymore. I need you…”

Lobe sighed in annoyance. He shoved Trepan off his back. He growled, “No.” as he moved a body over to their work station.

The lack of affection didn’t deter Trepan as he tried to explain why they should frag right there and right now. “Pleaseee Lobe, you wouldn’t have to stop working!” He whined. Lobe sat down to work on the unknown mech’s legs; never moving from the space he’d been pushed. “Just lemme sit in your lap, you put your spike in me and you can go back to work! Everybody wins!”

At Lobe’s apparent attempt to ignore him, Trepan whined, moved forward and forced himself into the larger mech’s lap. “Please, It’ll be just once. I promise.” He begged, opening his panel, letting lubricant drip down onto Lobe’s thighs.

“Please…”

Lobe growled in frustration. If it would shut the stupid slut up and get him to work then he’d do it. He snapped back his panel and slammed Trepan onto his spike.

Trepan mewled in pain, arching against Lobe. His spike was large, pointed and Trepan wanted it all. The assistant ground his valve into Lobe’s lap, craving the pain. “Hard..” He whimpered “frag me hard and fast.”

Lobe gripped Trepan’s helm, ripped it back as he thrust viciously into the mnemosurgeon’s valve. Trepan screeched and kicked his legs backwards and forwards as he was mercilessly pounded. “J-just like that, sir! YES” 

“YES!” He squealed “right there!” He moaned, rocking his hips hard on Lobe. “J-just like tha-“

“Shut up.” Lobe hissed. His hand on Trepan’s helm came down, covering Trepan’s mouth, his needles starting to press into Trepan’s plating. “Just because I chose to fuck you… doesn’t mean I want to listen to you screech constantly.” He snarled and thrusted harder into Trepan’s valve.

Trepan whimpered and mewled around Lobe’s hand; the needles pressing in more as he tried to escape Lobe’s grasp. “Even now” he huffed, slamming into Trepan’s aching valve “you’re still trying to make noise.” Lobe snarled “Dirty slut.”

Lobe forced two fingers into Trepan’s mouth; commanding him to suck. “Always have your panel open, don’t you?” he hissed, thrusting the two digits in and out of Trepan’s mouth “I bet you even bend over for your customers at the relinquishment clinic.” The mnemosurgeon ground against Trepan’s aching port “It’s a wonder that you continue to wear your panel since you spend much more time with it off.” 

Trepan clasped Lobe’s shoulders tightly, his body went rigid as he felt his valve expanding further and becoming more full. He bit down weakly on the larger mech’s fingers as Lobe took his final thrust before overloading.

Lobe released Trepan, going limp on the chair. Trepan whined in frustration “I’m not finished! Finish me, Lobe!”

Lobe gave a idle glare before letting his helm roll back. “Finish yourself.”

“No!” Trepan growled angrily, his hands balling into fists as he tried to pull himself from Lobe’s knot. The flared panels making it difficult to escape.

“Stop. It.” Lobe ground out.

“Make me.” Trepan countered and slowly ground on Lobe’s knot. If he couldn’t pull himself free then he could at least have some fun until Lobe’s panels retracted. “I’m just finishing myself~” Trepan purred.

He mewled happily as he began to stroke his spike. “Your spike must really like me~” Trepan teased “I can barely move around your huge knot~” but despite his previous efforts Trepan still tried to force himself up and down the knot slowly much to Lobe’s disgust.

“Help me, Lobe and you can go back to work sooner” he whined, leaning on Lobe for support.

That was enough to convince the mnemosurgeon and Lobe dug his needles into Trepan’s thigh plating, forcefully thrusting himself into Trepan’s valve. “Are you enjoying this?” Lobe growled “having your valve used and being abused”. Trepan nodded eagerly, crying out as he felt his valve tear. Lobe continued to thrust, making the tear widen, Energon mixing with lubricant as a plate dragged itself across the sensitive wires under the valve casing.

“Make me overload” he begged, rubbing fervently at his spike. “Make me overload for you.” Trepan leaned forward to nuzzle Lobe, whimpering lowly down Lobe’s audio as the mnemosurgeon tugged at Trepan’s inner circuitry with his needles.

“Dirty, needy, little tramp” Lobe spat, grinding himself hard onto Trepan’s valve. 

Trepan clung tightly to Lobe, biting down on the mech’s neck and vibrating hard as he hit overload. “L-Lobe” he whined lowly, rocking his hips gently. Trepan let his optics switch off and relax against Lobe in the afterglow. 

Only to be tossed from Lobe’s lap promptly after his knot went down and forced back to work.


End file.
